Sercret Sercrets Are No Fun
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: One day Robin ups and leaves. Now years later he's back to confess forrnwhat he did...and Raven is not at all happy (i got bored with this one fast. probably no updates for like...a long while)
1. Chapter one

Note:I do not own the teen titans

Robin had screwed up. He had really screwed up. He couldn't bear to look at Raven or smile at Cyborg's threats as they played Game Station. He couldn't look into the darkness and not remember what he had done. He had done horrible things before, but never like this.

He had created the theft Red X and betrayed his friends, almost killing them and himself in the process. He had become Slade's apprentice. Even if he had no say in the matter, Robin knew Slade was right. He did enjoy stealing for him, even if he denied it and tried to never speak of that time.He had almost gotten his friends killed so many times, but they trusted him with their lives. But Raven now never would.

So he was leaving. He had to. There were so many memories in Titan's Tower that he couldn't stand to look at. In the middle of the night, Robin had packed some of his things, left a note...and left. He traveled light, not knowing when he would stop again permanently...if he ever did. He wouldn't look back at this old life, Robin decided as he walked out the door. He would start a new one, it wasn't that hard. He had done it before.

The sun was rising as he came to Jump City's border. Starfire would be up, waking the others, Cyborg and Beast Boy would be arguing the same argument they always had. Cyborg would say, "I'll make breakfast!" Beast Boy would yell, "It better not have meat in it! I'm a vegetarian!" They would go like this for hours and the tofu subject would arise several times. Meanwhile, Raven would...

He stopped there. Raven...

He turned to look back at the Tower, "Forgive me," he whispered.

Starfire woke up in the rising sun. She stretched and fly up out of her room. She knocked on Beast Boy's room and called out his name. There where several grunts and Starfire flew to Cyborg's room, satisfied he was awake. Cyborg was already awake she Starfire came to him. He was lifting his morning weights. But when he saw the flying alien, he jumped up to the kitchen, hoping to beat the green shifter. Robin was next.

Starfire knocked on his door, but there was no answer. "Robin?" She asked, and allowed herself in. But he wasn't there."He must already be downstairs," she assured herself.

But Robin was not there either. She looked out over the sea and yelled to the city, "Good Morning!" But there was no reply, there rarely was. But at the border, her green eyes caught a small black dot. The person seemed to look right at her. "Robin!" She cried, recognizing his black spiky hair.

Robin had seen Starfire, but ignored her. Then he turned away from the city, and left the border for perhaps the last time.


	2. Chapter two

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans

Note:I have two ideas of what to do with this story.

Even number is one of them

Odd number is the other

please pick a number 1-5!!!

( BIG FLASHING ARROW!! Look up!!!)

It had been over a year since Starfire had seen Robin leave the border and never return. Things were different, but the Titans learned to deal with it. Fighting was more difficult, now that there was only four, but they did all they could to make it better and, even Raven, looked on the bright side.

Raven seemed happier, which was strange. She never mentioned him, and yelled at those who did, and fought a lot better. She seemed to be more concentrated and hung out with the group a lot more. Beast Boy had even gotten her to smiled more than once.

Starfire was sad and often looked out the large window at the city's border. She often dreamed of Robin's return, but it never came. It had been a year now and she was doing better. Back to working her usual routine and sharing poems and festivals of her homeland Tamaran. Things were beginning to go back to normal.

Beast Boy didn't like that he had just left only leaving a sad and depressing poem that Raven had quickly set on fire. They didn't know why. But he didn't mind too much. Beast Boy and Robin were friends, of course, but not too close of friends. So Beast Boy just went back into his regular routine as if nothing ever happened.

Cyborg missed Robin. He was his best friends. They worked out together, the played Game Station together, but now he was gone. And Beast Boy had rolled into the slot.()

It was late afternoon when Beast Boy had challenged his robotic buddy to a racing game. Cyborg shrugged and accepted. Raven had set down her book of poetry and leaned his head in between theirs to watch the action. She had been doing this a lot lately, so the boys moved over and allowed her to sit between them.

Meanwhile Starfire was holding the mutated moth larvae, Silkie as she stared out the large window and out over the ocean. She hovered there often, awaiting Robin's return. But as she sat there, she saw something different.

An explosion came from near the mall of shopping, as Starfire called it. She gasped and landed on her feet. Red flashing lights blinked on and off, followed by alarms all over the Tower, signaling trouble. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got up quickly and the four of them ran to the mall.

Plasmus had escaped, much to Raven's dislike. She thought it was strange; they hadn't seen him since before Slade's demise, which was...years ago. They would talk about it later. Now...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, lifting up a nearby bus, smashing it into his stomach. In the meantime, Starfire sent several green star-bolts at his face. Cyborg came up on Beast Boy's back in teradactle form and fired his laser fire.

Plasmus sqeeled and twirled his arms, hitting Cyborg and Beast Boy, throwing them out of the sky. "Sleepy time," Raven said in her normal raspy monotone voice, black power coming to her hands. A black bubble appeared around his large form.

When she released him all that was left was a silent sleeping man. "Yeah, Rae!" Beast Boy called, pumping his fists in the air.

"Come on," Starfire whispered as Cyborg lifted him over his shoulder, "Let's take him to prison before he wakes up." The other three nodded in agreement and then set off.

"I am happy that Plasmus is in prison where he belongs," Starfire yelled coming into the Tower first. She flew up and grabbed Silkie, embracing him tightly. The slug of a creature made funny noises, smiled, and wiggled his tiny feet.

"I'm just glad he didn't explode," Raven said, looking away. She remembered that one time she had red crap in her hair for days. It was disgusting. Really, really disgusting.

Beast Boy laughed, "I remember that!"

"I see you've been doing well," a voice came from the couch. The four of them quickly readied themselves for combat...that is until the person stood up fro them to see.

Starfire recognized black spiky hair, and her glowing green eyes turned back to normal. "Robin?" She asked quietly.


	3. Chapter three

Note:I do not own the teen titans

Note:If you haven't yet, PLEASE pick a number 1-5. It's really important!!!

Starfire flew up immediately and hugged her friend tightly. "You have returned!" She cried, as he tried to wiggled free. "Can't...breathe..." He was stuttering.

"Dude you're back," Beast Boy said, coming up to him. He didn't know what to do. Shake his hand? Stare? Make small-talk? "Where were you?"

"Off," he said quietly.

"Hey, man, don't be a stranger! You must be hungry!" Cyborg said patting him on the shoulders. "We missed you. It was weird how you left."

"Yeah," he said scratching his head nervously. "I just had to get away for a while."

"Ah..." Cyborg said as he opened the small refrigerator, "We've got week-old pizza..." he stood back, a strange look on his face. "And that..."

Raven cut him off, "What are you doing here? I told you never to come back!" She snarled at Robin.

Everyone looked over at her. What? She told Robin to leave? "Rae, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"You told Robin to leave? Why Raven? Why would you do that?" Starfire screeched. She was amazed. Raven had never told them that.

Raven turned away from them. "Rae... I need to tell them." Robin said, his voice low and filled with sorrow. "And then I'll leave again. It'll be like I was never here.

"I told you to leave. I told you to leave and _never_ return! Go away!" Then she twisted fiercely from them and disappeared into her room.

The Titans looked over at Robin, but he said nothing and quickly ran after his no longer friend.

Raven refused to open the door for him. And she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, either. She knew what she needed to do. And she would. If Robin wouldn't leave, she would. So she quickly packed some of her things and decided to leave.

By the time her door was ajar, Raven was sure that no one was around to witness her departure. So she slipped into the hallway and headed to a large window at the end of the hallway. If she took the main doors, someone might see her and question her motives. She defiantly didn't want that to happen.

Of course, this plan wen to hell. Beast boy just happened to be coming out of his room and spot the Azrathian as she slunk tot he window. "Hey, Rae..." he saw the bag slung over her shoulder. His eyes dropped, "Where are you going?"

At first, Raven pretended not to hear him. But he persisted, running to catch up with her. "Rae...?" He put his hand on her shoulder, but Raven quickly shoved it off.

"Leave me alone," she demanded, walking away. Damn whoever constructed this tower! The hallways were too long! She quickened her pace.

"What's going on? Why did you tell Robin to leave? What did he do?" The green shifter was bubbling with questioning...and it was driving her crazy.

"I told him to leave!" She finally shouted, looking at him. "I told him to leave and never come back, but he did. So if he's not leaving, I am!" She turned away from him quickly, lifting into the air and to the window. But she was interrupted again.

Robin came out of his room asking, "What's with the yelling?" He caught sight of Raven with her bag. "Raven, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Then why do..." He began but couldn't finish his thought as Raven broke in.

"I'm leaving. I quit. I'm not coming back!" She shot a death glance at him. "That good enough for you?!" Finally! She had made it to the window. She quickly flung it open and prepared to fly off. But Robin stopped her.

Robin thought it was an okay thing to do. He only put his hand on her shoulder, but Raven thought of it as a sin. She flung around, a black form pushing him down the foyer. "Don't ever touch me! I didn't tell them anything. That was the deal. Now leave me alone!"

Starfire and Cyborg now erupted from their chambers to see what the commotion was. "Robin!" Starfire cried, running to his aid, where he had fallen on the floor. "Deal?" Beast Boy repeated softly. Raven had said something about a deal. He would leave and Raven wouldn't say a word? That's what it seemed to be. But for what? What had Robin done? It was a question that kept popping up, but never had an answer.

"I just want to talk," Robin said to her. "That's all. To say what I did, and leave." He looked into her dark eyes deeply. "It's eating away at me Raven. And I can't hold it back any longer."

She said nothing.

"Will you allow me to do just that?"

"Thing won't be the same," she told him, her voice back to normal. "Things with the team will be so different. I can't allow that. So either I leave, or you do."

"What if we want to hear?" Cyborg raised his voice to be heard. "What if we want you both to stay and tell this story you've been keeping?"

Raven landed on the floor and stepped back from the window. "But I'll still refuse."

"Then want are you planning we do?" Starfire asked.

"That Robin leave...now."

"But then we'll only bug you with answers," Beast Boy told her. "We'll still want to know the truth."

"And that's why Robin was supposed to stay away from this place."

"What if we vote?" Robin questioned, "One if I leave after I tell them." To this Rvaen grunted. But he continued, "To the other I leave right now. Who wants what?"

Raven was amazed. They had actually voted to hear this tale of a side of their leader they've never seen. They decide to hear it and, _maybe, _send him away. If she wasn't so mad, she'd laugh. They wanted to hear the story she'd been keeping secret for over a year. A secret she wish would just go away. But they wished to hear it. So hear it they shall. But, Raven was sure, once it was over, they would have wished that it was kept within her mind, locked away forever.


End file.
